Call Yourself a Good Fanfiction Writer
by Blue Kachina
Summary: Hey folks! This story is dedicated to everyone. Forget about the grammars, it's all about humor. Cheers.


CALL YOURSELF A GOOD FANFIC WRITER.....  
  
  
  
  
Year 2001, in Ukiya residence, Ukiya Kachina, Ukiya Shun and Ikusawa Ruriko's grandson decided to spent his summer vacation by writing a fiction entitled   
" Summer ". He published it 3 days ago and received lots of reviews.   
  
One day, Kachina decided to check the reviews in his class as the lesson was too boring to him. He took out his laptop from his desk, and login to his e-mail.  
  
" Oi, Ukiya! " What are you doing with that laptop? " the teacher asked him, as he wants his students to pay attention to his class. "  
  
" Daijobu, Sayama-sensei. I'm just copying your notes and save it in my laptop, you see? " he replied while he showed his teacher the notes he copied as the teacher was curious about the laptop.  
  
" All right, that's ok.But don't you dare to do something else like visiting the adult site. " said the teacher as he warned his student.   
  
" No problem, don't worry. " Kachina doesn't care about the warning. He check his inbox, and thrilled as he received mails from bot@fanfiction.net.  
  
" Let's see the first mail, " He thought. Then he scroll down his internet browser...  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________  
From : Johny_Bravo  
  
What the hell? You call this a fiction? I rather call it a Bible...  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Kachina sweatdropped. He never thought his fiction was that bad. Then he scroll down his internet his browser again, check the other mail...  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________  
From : Santa'Shun'Clause  
  
Dude, I rather read Genjo Sanzo's sutra than reading your so-called fiction.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kachina was really upset over the reviews from the readers. Tears started to flowed from his eyes like Niagra Fall. The teacher saw him in tears, and asked him,  
  
" Hey Ukiya, why are you crying? "  
  
" Sensei...your notes...I could feel your hardwork...really.. " Kachina tried to change the subject. The teacher was touched. And started to cried.  
  
" Finally, someone would understand how hardworking I am.. " he thought. " Ok, students! I'm gonna give you more notes, just copy it!! "  
  
" NANI!!?? " everyone in the class shrugged. They hate copying notes. Then, Kachina's fellow classmates glares at him, a death glare..   
  
" I'm gonna die... " he thought. Kachina continue to check his inbox, as he received 33 mails from bot@fanfiction.net. Again, he scrolled down his internet browser...  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
From : Mr.Geek  
  
No comments, except that this fic is really....BAD!  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Scroll......  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________  
From : Unknown  
  
hey, you just gave him a comment..  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Scroll...  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________  
From : The.Grinch  
  
it's really bad!  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Scroll...  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________  
From : Anonymous  
  
Freakin' bad! Just please don't update this story anymore!  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Scroll....  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________  
From : Against-[Hitokiri]  
  
you should retire from writing fics.  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
" I can't help myself to read the remaining reviews..." he thought. Kachina cried a lot. He never expected to receive these critics. He thought he's a good writer. " KACHINA!!!! " his teacher misunderstood on him, as he thought Kachina appreciates on his lessons. He hugged him like a teddy bear.  
  
  
  
  
End.  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________  
Author's note :   
  
Hey guys! At first, the reviewers' name were the GK fiction authors' name, so..after that, Yuki gave me her advise to change them, so the authors won't flame at me, Thanks Yuki! 


End file.
